


And I Hunger

by leominoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leominoris/pseuds/leominoris
Summary: "These here," Jaemin replies easily, one of the tentacles lifting from his abdomen and extending, reaching to where Renjun is sitting. It's a slow but confident movement and once again Renjun feels his cheeks darken with a flush. Was he this obvious?"That's what you were looking at, right?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	And I Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laehys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/gifts).



> math from hell problem: is it only half-monsterfucking because they're both half monster or is it twice the monster fucking because they're both part monster? or is it only normal monsterfucking because half and half is one? i have questions.
> 
> this one's for lua for screaming with me about tokyo ghoul au thoughts! rinkaku!jaemin is her brain child! never thought i'd be using the tentacle sex tag but here we are. thank you as always for listening and being so supportive!  
> also thank you to jamie who did read over this in advance just so i could be sure that this is readable even though she knows nothing abt tg!
> 
> this fic should be readable without huge amounts of background knowledge, though obviously it will be less confusing if you're familiar with the series!
> 
> i would also like to note that i used the japanese terms because it's what i'm familiar with but i assume that technically, each country has their own names for ghoul organs and how their extra appendages manifest. i just didn't immediately think of checking with a korean translation of tg, sorry! ;;

"You're allowed to touch, you know?" Renjun's cheeks flare up with heat and he tears his gaze from the gently wriggling mass of tentacles wrapped around Jaemin's bare waist. The way the sun falls through the training room windows illuminates his gold-touched skin in a way that makes him look every little bit as unearthly as they both supposedly are: neither man nor ghoul, damned to an existence as a weapon instead.

They're supposed to be practising their endurance like this, stretching their kagune to keep them longer during combat. Jaemin, out of all of them, needs it the least but he likes to show off so he participates anyway. There are strict rules to using their ghoul appendages in practice combat, even within the four walls of their own dorm, but according to Mark, the CCG wants them all able to be part of a major raid in the near future and with Jisung and Shotaro both still being unable to keep their form stable for longer than maybe ten minutes the orders are clear: to build endurance even outside of combat situations.

It's not a natural state for them to be in and more often than not Renjun falls into bed drained to the bone but after two weeks their results have slowly started to show. He's nearing his first hour of uninterrupted kagune usage and the shape of his wings still throws a defined shadow onto the padded floor.

"If God wills it none of us will have to fight for so long at once," Mark explained to them on day one. "But better safe than sorry. Tensions are higher than ever and Associate Special Class Lee says we're an important line of defence. So let's all do our best, yeah?"

Renjun often catches himself feeling sorry for Mark, stuck babysitting a messy squad of man-made half-ghouls. But between Donghyuck openly challenging his authority at every turn and Sungchan, Jisung, Yangyang and Chenle all still having difficulties controlling their powers, deploying them is always a gamble. And that's not even touching on the complicated situation of being stuck in close quarters with people who lug around their trauma like a life vest and aren't willing to open up about it.

Jaemin is like that too. Mark says his file is suspiciously clean and other than Jeno no one really seems to know what is going on. They arrived together, hands clasped around each other's as if they were holding onto a shared lifeline and they're still notoriously hard to catch separate. But Jeno is out with Chenle doing god knows what (most likely it's feeding the stray cats in the area) and Jaemin is here, head turned towards the sun and his kagune blanketing half of his bare chest.

It is a very pretty bare chest. Renjun thinks he's not completely unjustified in ogling, even if it is embarrassing to get caught.

"Touch what," he asks innocently and blinks. Jaemin won't buy the innocent act, he knows that but he might just let it slip because he's like that, teasing but easy-going, happy to let the rest of them get away with just about anything as long as no one is getting hurt.

He's Shotaro's favourite when it comes to sneaking food from when he's cooking because he never gets angry and the amount of pushing and slapping and unprompted pulling Jeno, Donghyuck and Yangyang get away with shouldn't be funny even though it is. But for all that Jaemin is sharp and observant and truly horrifying to watch on the battlefield, he's gentle like this, limbs sprawled out and pliant underneath the afternoon sun.

"These here," Jaemin replies easily, one of the tentacles lifting from his abdomen and extending, reaching to where Renjun is sitting. It's a slow but confident movement and once again Renjun feels his cheeks darken with a flush. Was he this obvious? "That's what you were looking at, right?"

Jaemin doesn't get an answer, at least not one that is voiced out loud. But Renjun's fingers brush against the surface of the kagune with infinite care and curiosity. The muscle dips gently under the touch, soft as if it were filled with cotton and it feels warm, pulsating with Jaemin's heartbeat.

"It's pretty," Renjun whispers. And it is, though in a very different way from how his own kagune is a sprawling map of sinew and vein, encased by thin, semi-translucent skin mimicking a moth's wings.

Jaemin laughs and the tentacle shifts. Shades of red ripple over the surface as the lighting makes it look almost crystalline. "Thank you," he hums as the appendage playfully wraps itself around Renjun's bony wrist. Its hold is loose but warm and secure.

"Still feels strange to have them out in the open," Renjun admits. "It's like carrying a _quinque_ around the house." Just like the Seoul Quinx squad is usually under strict orders to utilize their _kagune_ only in combat the standard Ghoul Investigator's weapons, _quinques_ , usually aren't seen outside of an altercation with a ghoul. Renjun's own weapon, a set of beautiful knives forged out of what was his first solo kill's ghoul appendage, is stored away in a small metal suitcase he brings to missions but rarely ever uses to their full extent.

It was best that way too, the less the ghouls of the city knew about how he was equipped, the better. Wearing his other big weapon out like this was very counterintuitive. "It's a part of you," Jaemin counters. His tentacle lets go of Renjun's wrist and slides up along his arm instead until it can gently nudge at one of his wings. "It's more than just a weapon."

 _You're_ more than just a weapon. The sentiment isn't verbalized, though it's there, right beneath the surface. And even though he _knows_ , even though he led a life as a normal human before his Quinx surgery it is an incredibly comforting thing to be told, especially coming from someone who knows the feeling of standing at the precipice of monsterhood. Outside of the Quinx squad, only a few of the other investigators treat them as part-human to begin with.

"I've only ever used it in battle," Renjun murmurs and chases the touch. His wings make a rustling sound as he shifts his weight to lean closer to Jaemin and a second tentacle loops itself around the space where the previous one had rested.

It leaves Jaemin's midriff nearly completely exposed, only two more tentacles left to cover up his hard-earned abs and the arch of his ribs pressing against his skin.

"Yours would probably help you regulate your body temperature better," Jaemin theorizes and pushes himself a little closer. Their thighs are almost touching and from so up close Renjun can feel the heat he radiates. "And you could use them to warm you in winter. Another layer of warm air to trap between your body and the cold air."

"You've thought about this?"

The surprise in Renjun's voice prompts a quiet, husky laugh. Electricity sparks in the pit of Renjun's stomach.   
"More than I probably should," Jaemin admits and pushes himself up onto his knees. His hands follow the trail his kagune laid out before, along the tip of Renjun's fingers and his veins in his forearm up to his shoulders until they stop hovering right over Renjun's right wing.

"May I?"

Renjun nods, his mouth feeling suspiciously dry.

Truth be told, he'd never really considered what touching his kagune would feel like. He's not a close-range fighter, if an enemy gets close enough his first response is to anticipate pain. Jaemin's fingers are nothing like that. Instead, they're gentle and move at a slow, awestruck pace. It feels nice and intimate in a way that people born or implanted with other types of kagune will never experience.

Renjun shudders and for a brief moment, his eyes fall shut. When he opens them again Jaemin is grinning at him, his mouthful of gleaming teeth in full display. His ghoul iris flickers in a sated, warm red, starkly contrasting the black sclera and he is terrifying and breathtaking and overwhelming all at once. At the back of his mind, Renjun wonders if he too could have an effect like this on someone else.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Renjun hums and this time takes the initiative himself, wrapping his fingers around Jaemin's closest tentacle again. And despite what he expected he finds himself delighting in the low, fragile moan it draws from Jaemin's chest. "For you too?" He asks back, not answering the question. It's not like he needs to, Jaemin _knows_. Fuelling Jaemin's ego too much is risky business.

"Because it's you," comes the raw quiet response.

This time, Renjun kisses him.

🦋

Jaemin's fingers are long and spindly as they splay out against Renjun's wings, pinning him to the floor as he fucks himself on his cock. Every point on contact feels like the skin beneath has been set on fire, the touch so tender and electrifying that it has Renjun in tears without Jaemin even trying. "Oh, you're so precious," Jaemin gasps with delight between two moans. His face is bathed in pink both from the light of the setting sun outside and the flush high on his cheek, turning his faintly blue hair a deep lavender shade. He's breathtaking and Renjun feels his gut twist with want, with hunger. He wants all of him, this beautiful boy with his crooked, too-wide smile and wandering hands and sharp eyes.

Renjun wonders if this is what a ghoul's hunger feels like, too, a thirst to consume so complete that it overrides everything else in his system. Jaemin once claimed that this is a human narrative spun to other ghouls from human society but the correction crosses Renjun's mind too fast for it to stick. All he wants is to kiss Jaemin, to lick up every trace of him, to hold all of him in his hands, body, mind and soul.

Jaemin patiently stretched him out too, working him open with his fingers first before altering the girth of one of his tentacles to fill Renjun up just right and caught between it pressing up against his prostate and Jaemin falling apart on his lap it's hard to spare anything other than the friction of their skin against each other much thought.

Renjun grasps blindly for Jaemin, finds one of his tentacles and holds on in an attempt to retain the last fading sliver of lucidity in his mind. The sound it draws from Jaemin is feral, a cross between a growl and a broken moan that shouldn't be possible. Renjun squeezes a little tighter and underneath his grasp the tentacle gives way, shifting shape until it splits into a host of warm, small tendrils that interlace with Renjun's fingers, holding on tightly.

"Because it's me, huh?" Renjun echoes Jaemin's prior words and cracks a satisfied smile. Jaemin punishes his cockiness with a particularly insistent thrust, having the tentacle inside Renjun swell against his entrance, stretching him out even further. The way it curves has it brushing against all the right places and if any of Renjun's cockiness is left after, it's largely overpowered by the need to come.

"Because it's you," Jaemin confirms breathlessly and whimpers when his thighs give in, gravity burying Renjun's cock deep inside him. "Oh fuck, Renjun–"

His words splinter into a high keen and Renjun's grasp on him shifts, hands moving to his hips to hold him down as he does his best to fuck up into his tight warmth. The way his fingernails dig into the flesh of Renjun's wings is painful enough to draw a hiss but it's a welcome kind of hurt, pouring oil into the fire until it consumes them both.

🦋

Ghouls heal faster than humans. Rinkaku types like Jaemin have an incredible cell regeneration rate, Renjun has never seen him be seriously injured for long. Watching the bleeding mark of his teeth on Jaemin's shoulder fade as they slowly get dressed and try to clean up and air out the training room is fascinating and by the time they're done they've turned the lights on as darkness has fallen outside and only a faint ring of blue remains over Jaemin's left collarbone.

Renjun wants to bite him again and again until his marks stay. They never will, but now that he's had a taste the want will linger and haunt him. The way they're built they won't be limping tomorrow, even though Jaemin stretched him out so far that Renjun felt like the fullness would tear him apart from the inside out and even though the younger is still visibly sore none of that will last for long. The claw marks on Renjun's kagune will be gone the next time he materializes his wings again, no trace of how Jaemin drew blood left.

It's practical, convenient. If no one heard them there's no way for anyone to know from the outside. Renjun just wishes he could leave real traces, that the parts of himself he gave away could have a visible mark on Jaemin.

But when Jaemin turns to face him, fully clad in sweats and an oversized hoodie, his eyes both the same dark brown on white Renjun catches the flicker on his expression. Adoration, satisfaction, maybe a hint of possessiveness.

"Next time just ask, yes?" He muses and leans in to place a brief, innocent peck against Renjun's lips. "There's no need for you to be shy."

Renjun wraps his arm around Jaemin's waist and places his palm above the spot he knows his ghoul organs lie just beneath the skin, stroking it through the fluffy fabric of his sweater.

"I will. Don't you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> ( [twt](http://twitter.com/lovecherriemoji) | [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/lovecherriemotion) )


End file.
